


What happened that night

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Don't Read This, FakeHaus, Kidnapping, also omar needs more love, i'm sorry if you contract the sads, if you have't read the main story, it will confuse you and cause spoilers, just saying, sads trip, so i did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The events though their eyes
{**SPOILERS FOR DANGEROUS EYES **}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!If you clicked on this avoiding my multitude of warnings and haven't read "Dangerous Eyes",please for the love of whatever you believe in go back and read.I don't want any problems(also even i reread the stuff before writing and for best effect,do as i've asked,please)
> 
> Also XCabooseRTRvB,you brought this on yourself(AKA:I tried :p)
> 
> Hope you enjoy:
> 
> This is Chapter 10(12):A Look in the Past:The mysterous case of the vanishing gang(Funhaus)

They came without warning.

 

Funhaus was taking in what was much needed break before a week of meetings for various things such as weaponry deals and alliance contracts. The next day,they were going to be meeting with the Fake AH a bit more for recreational purposes,but they were also going to help get the gang in contact with a few better suppliers.

 

So they were unprepared for the crashing of their front door,for the footsteps on their cement floor.

 

If they thought about it,Bruce was spared from the initial assault.He realizes that their fate had been in his hands.

 

If only he had brought them with him to the meeting.

 

Elyse was the first they came across,leaving a room to get something for her dog Benson,who smelled them a second too late.

 

The door was jammed as the dog began barking,jolting Elyse from her thoughts.She was surrounded but she struggled,bubbles flying and slowing their assault as she tried to let Benson out,so he could get out and maybe warn the others.

 

Somewhere along the line her hand hurts.It feels wet.She knows she's bleeding but how much she doesn't know.

 

“Benson!”he was her priority.The barks echoed but she knew the guys couldn't hear him.But they could hear her.

 

“Let me go!”She screamed as then the figures leapt on her, and then she let fly, “GUYS!” as something met her neck.

 

As the darkness took over her, the resounding thud of her own body hitting the floor was the last thing she heard.

 

* * *

Her scream had done it's job,but a second too late.Spoole leapt from the bed as the door slammed open,just in time for Lawrence to raise his hand and pulled the screens from the wall with his ability.

 

The creation smashed into the men and Lawrence moved to get the window open.However it only takes a small barrage of bullets for Spoole to pull Lawrence back from the opening.The two men are forced to stare at the enemy,as they took aim at them with what Lawrence can't hack.

 

Air soft-style Tranquilizer guns.

 

He yelled as Spoole went down and tried to shield himself with the electricity that was still in the machines.

 

The last thing he remembers is reaching for Spoole as the world goes dark.

 

* * *

 

The three in the heist room couldn't hear the scream or the yells over the low music playing and their conversation.Adam,Joel and Omar were planning out another heist for shits and giggles to round out the end of the long week and help get the money they would be spending on deals back.

 

So they couldn't hear the enemy enter.

 

All they knew was the chloroform entering their systems,and though they struggled-Adam getting a good kick in at the loss of his shoe-soon Adam and Joel hit the ground unmoving.

 

Omar however was a different story. They hadn't fully realized his power quite yet.The moment the gas hit his system,his body went into overdrive.

 

He wasn't an Adaptation for nothing.

 

They realized what was going on as his struggles became fiercer.Three of them went down before they finally resorted to injecting him with the same  items that had taken down Elyse,Spoole and Lawrence, and as Omar attempted to fight that,they knocked him out.

 

He lay still on the ground where he fell.

 

* * *

If they thought about it,if the enemy hadn't realized that they even had a training room in the warehouse,James wouldn't have been caught.

 

But they had decided to search the entire place and found him training.

 

However unlike the others,he was prepared.

 

As the door opened,he turned,and seeing the enemy,he knew something was wrong.

 

“I take it you guys aren't here for an autograph”he said as they raised their tranquilizer guns, “Totally not here for that”

 

He unwrapped his hand slowly,taking his time to analyze the situation.

 

“Hope you guys like barbecue!”his unwrapped hand burst into flames and he threw it like a giant,fiery baseball-just in time for five tranquilizer darts to embed themselves in him.

 

“Ow”he said simply as his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

 

Needless to say that it was the second group of enemies that came that took him.

 

* * *

 

Bruce didn't know what he was about to return to.He was tired from visiting the Creatures,and he was actually looking forward to the next day when they could go see Geoff and the other Fakes,finally meeting more than Gavin and Jack.He had heard great things about Michael and wanted to meet the man that was practically James’ Fake AH counterpart.

 

(Also with a kickass wife)

 

He reached the front of his warehouse and his gut feeling hit,telling him something was wrong.

 

For one,the warehouse was too quiet.

 

Bruce grew his gun and pushed into the house through the office door. The warehouse had been modified to have several area that were like rooms,so hallways were everywhere in their home.

 

He passed the rooms that he knew had seen hell.

 

He saw the shattered screens and knew Lawrence had fought.

 

He saw the bloody hallway with the chair holding the door shut.The whines meant Benson was down there but as much as he loved that dog,he had to find the others.

 

The heist room door was open and he saw the mess.Cloths on the floor made him worry,but he kept going.

 

He entered the living room and found his gut was right.

 

He found himself in the living room,facing an army of black suited men,dressed in masks and body armor,guns aimed at him.

 

“Hello,Bruce Greene”he heard his name and found himself facing a man that he could only describe as a monster.

 

He had a disfigured face,the skin stretched to one side as though it had been pulled,and a nose that looked like that of a stereotypical witch’s.One eye had a patch covering it,but the other was acid green that made Bruce grimace.

 

He felt ill looking at him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”He glanced around the room. The ways out were blocked,and as he had entered,so had the way he'd come, “Where is my crew?”

 

“Your men are alive”the man said simply,shifting on the couch“Your choice in furniture is horrible I must say”

 

At the quip,Bruce grit his teeth“You still haven't answered my first question”

 

“I am someone you may refer to as the ‘ _Copirate_ ’.”the man smirked,as

 

Bruce bit his lip now.Geoff has once mentioned a man of that name, “What do you even want?!We’ve never done anything to you!”

 

The man laughed as he stood up, _”_ As for you did...you personally didn't do anything ,but your good friend Ramsey did”At that,she can make out the surprise on the smokey face, “So let's just say that we're sending him a message”

 

Bruce’s instincts took over them.Sure,Funhaus and Fake AH never saw eye to eye all the time,but at the end of the day they were still _friends_.

 

And no one threatened his friends.

 

Or his family for that matter.

 

“Over my dead body!”Bruce felt his eyes light up and in an instant he had vanished...And reappeared behind the Copirate,trying to get in a good solid kick...

 

Which the man blocked.

 

“That can be arranged”he said,his one eye glowing as he hit the ground and his vision darkened, “That can be very much arranged”


	2. I see your monsters(I see your pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.Bruce looks back on this torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> Time to fill some holes~
> 
> The Song that inspired this chapter is called "Monsters" by Katie Sky.I listened to it and it fit this whole angst fest quite well.So i recommend listening as you read.
> 
> Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHWIhCUnfOE

~“ _ I see your monsters, I see your pain. _

_ Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. _ ”~

 

Bruce smiled slightly at the voice echoing in his mind as he sat on the truckbed out in the desert,knees to his chest.Next to him,Matt was leaning against his back,eyes shut as he dosed.Elyse was behind them,leaning against the side of the truck,eyes closed and rifle hanging from on hand loosely as she looked skyward.

 

It had been two years since that night in the warehouse.Since then,the Copirate had separated them,forcing them to do his dirty work.Of course,they could  easily have overpowered him,but he had a few things on them. 

 

~+“ _ I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay. _

_ When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away. _ ”+~

 

He heard another voice join in,a softer one that was slightly off key.Adam was still awake.He did little else other than stay awake for hours upon and sleep nowadays,which wasn’t hard to do.Omar did the same,if they weren’t talking.Speaking of Omar,he’d barely spoken in the mental link since it had been established.

 

But the question now was  _ how  _ had this link been established.

 

That was one of the things the Copirate had on them.

 

~;“ _ I see your monsters, I see your pain. _

_ Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. _ ”;~

 

James joined in as the repeated chorus began again.Bruce wanted to do so well but he was lost in thought.

 

Two years ago,they had been kidnapped from their warehouse and forced into the deep shadows of the Underworld,working as the Copirate’s attack dogs.Doing so had also changed them.Literally.

 

The Copirate had had Xtra,the bane of any User’s existence.He had had so much of it. They couldn't fight him,they were so terrified.

 

And he had forced a boost upon all of them.

 

Bruce had already been able to teleport,but the Boost had sped up the process to the point that he could be gone and reappear in about two blinks of an eye.

 

Elyse’s bubbles were the bane of any rival’s existence,but the Boost had made them damn near invincible.

 

James’s boost gave him immunity to his immortal enemy of water.A minor change compared to the others,but it was beneficial in torture situations.

 

Joel spent more time in pain than not,struggling to get a handle on the visions streaming into his head.He had once been only able to see the future,but when he had received the Boost,he could see the past and the present as well.The former was extremely rare but the latter was becoming a bigger problem by the day.

 

Adam had the ability to persuade humans to do just about anything he desired,that his words were the answer no matter what.Boosting this extended to Users,with the exception of  those of the Special variety.

 

Omar didn’t change much,for he was an Adaptation but in the senses.Too bright outside?Hot surface?Chloroform?Omar could adapt to any of those situations in the snap of a finger.However Boosted,the adaption moved to his skin.He could now adapt to weather and environment changes,

 

Spoole had been once able to communicate one person at a time,two if he pushed it and three if he had a death wish. The Xtra Boost had relieved the pain,expanding his capacity to up to possibly 20 at once,as well as blocking the abilities of the Copirate. They agreed his was probably the most beneficial,and used him as a means of communication.

 

Lawrence had been able to control lightning and perform almost as well of a technological control as that of a Hack, and this allowed him to control machines in a similar fashion.With the boost,he had the least change,

 

And Matt,their lovely Matt,now had more than the ability to always hit his target.He was actually luckier than a Lucky One,having been caught exactly a week later,trying to rescue his family by himself.He has become able to predict outcomes of actions with a 99.9 success rate.

 

Due to these changes,the Copirate had made a sick deal with him.

 

_ “You want to live right,Greene?You want them to live too?Then I'll make you an offer.You and your physical Users,you're gonna work for me.You do that,and you all live.” _

 

_ “What are you gonna do to my Non Physicals?” _

 

_ “I’ll..hold onto them.” _

 

_ “You're a sick bastard” _

 

_ “I try” _

 

In the end,out of the physical Users of Funhaus,Matt and Elyse had come with him,Lawrence unable to due to his hacking skills and James because he selfishlessly fought to not have Spoole left alone due to the youngest member having a problem with abandonment.The demolitions expert was now locked in a room by himself,and was very vocal.

 

<” _ I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay. _

_ When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave... _ ”>

 

Slowly the others joined in and it was an off-key rendition of the song.Elyse had taken to singing it a while back after a heist.It fit the situation they were in quite well.

 

He could hear the small sob leave Elyse.She felt it too,this song and it's meaning to them.

 

_ ~|-”I see your monsters, I see your pain. _

_ Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. _

_ I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay. _

_ When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away _ .”-|~

 

Bruce made the decision right then to keep his family together no matter what.

  
After all it was his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next Dangerous Eyes update<3
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.I'm sorry.I warned yah all.Please,don't hate me.
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed,I'm projecting my feelings towards the lovely Lindsay.See if you caught that;p
> 
> the next chapter of Dangerous Eyes is in the works!
> 
> Until then,love yah guys!


End file.
